


Wherefore Art Thou Luthor?

by AlexisSphinx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx
Summary: Kara has just started at Hogwarts. On the train she meets one of the infamous Luthors. But what's in a name? a.k.a the Hogwarts AU that's been overdone but I can't help myself as I am SuperCorp trash. Be prepared for the slowest of slow burns because I am an evil munchkin :) Will probably be posted on Fanfic.net as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SuperCorp fic, so I apologise if the characters aren't quite right yet. I will update this story hopefully but I am in my final year of school and am super busy so don't know whats gonna happen, I'm just gonna go with it. I could not think of a name for this fic or the chapter so I just went with a Shakespeare quote that seemed to fit. Please read and comment or leave kudos, they mean the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Kara was terrified. Excited, but terrified. She had no idea what this year would bring. But on the bright side, she was finally going to Hogwarts! Her sister Alex had just started her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every term Alex would come home with wild tales of moving staircases, crazy quidditch matches and three-headed monsters named Fluffy. She talked of the manic house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor; Alex’s own house. Kara had been so excited when her letter came that she fell down the stairs in her haste to greet the handsome tawny owl that sat on the kitchen table, envelope beside along with Alex’s new prefect badge. Since that day, her parents, Eliza and Jeremiah, had taken her to Diagon Alley to get her robes and wand, an 11-inch Holly with unicorn hair core. She had been excited until today. Today, all the doubts and worries that she wouldn’t be good enough, would get sorted into the wrong house, came to pass. She stood on Platform 9 ¾, the glorious red steam train leaving her in awe, even after all those years of dropping off Alex at the end of the holidays. She stared at the steaming train, at the crowd of people rushing past her to get onto the already packed train. She stared at the other first years saying goodbye to their parents and hauling their heavy trunks onto the train. 

“Hey, Kara.” A voice said, snapping Kara out of her daze. She turned to the sound, smiling as she saw her childhood friend Winn stood next to her.

“Hey, Winn.” Kara replied, eyebrows raising as she saw just how out of breath her friend looked. “Did you run here?” She asked, laughing as he hung his head in shame slightly.

“Ah, there you are!” Kara’s smile widened as she saw Alex stride toward them, her gold and red robes billowing around her. “How’re you feeling, sis?” Alex asked, slapping a hand down on Kara’s shoulder, smiling brightly at the both of them.

“First of all, ow!” Kara complained, shifting to push Alex off her shoulder. “And second, I am feeling great!” Alex looked sceptical despite Kara’s smile, so she added quickly “Shouldn’t we be getting on the train now?” Before Alex could say something, a voice called from the train.

“Hey, Danvers! Get your arse on the train already!” Alex rolled her eyes and turned to the voice.

“Yeah alright, Sawyers, but I’m still not letting you into the Prefect’s compartment!” As she was speaking, the owner of the voice stepped off the train. Kara recognised her as Maggie Sawyers, one of Alex’s friends; a beautiful 6th year with luscious black hair that fell in waves to her shoulders.

“As if I’d want to sit in a compartment full of self-righteous snobs anyway.” Came the retort as Maggie walked forward to meet Alex. “Hey, Kara.” Maggie said, acknowledging the smaller Danvers. Kara lifted her hand in a small wave as Alex turned towards her.

“Right,” Alex said, putting both hands on Kara’s shoulders this time, “I’m gonna go. I shall see you at the sorting.” She pulled Kara into a quick hug before jogging onto the train, playfully shoving Maggie aside. Once they were on the train, Kara turned to Winn with a thoughtful look on her face. Winn was the first to speak.

“That was Maggie, right?” Kara hummed in response. “Ten galleons says they’re dating by the end of the year.” He turned to face Kara who pouted and looked up at her slightly taller friend.

“I say by Christmas.” Winn narrowed his eyes at her before sticking out his hand. Kara took it.

“Deal.” They both dissolved into giggles before a high-pitched whistle made them leap onto the train, wide-eyed as the doors started to close. Winn stood by the window to wave goodbye to his parents on the platform whilst Kara went to find a carriage. She knew that her parents wanted to be here but an emergency at the Ministry had called Jeremiah away whilst Eliza was already at the school, being the only Potions Professor at the moment. She wandered through the train, past carriage after carriage full of excitable students of all years. She was almost at the end of the train by the time she found an almost empty carriage. There was a single occupant; a first year already in the flowing black robes, her jet-black hair swept neatly back into a sleek ponytail. Unlike Kara’s blonde hair pulled messily into a ponytail with a few strands of hair escaping the band. She gingerly knocked on the door and slid it open, leaning against the frame. The girl jumped, turning to the noise. The first thing Kara notice about her was her eyes; a gorgeous green with hints of blue. Kara cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

“Um, sorry, but everywhere else is full. Can I, um, sit here?” she asked, playing with the sleeve of her robes as she waited for an answer. The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion before nodding slowly. Kara sighed in relief and sat down opposite the girl, bouncing slightly like an excitable puppy. Kara smiled brightly and confidently stuck her hand out.  
“Kara Danvers” she said. The girl slowly took her hand; Kara subconsciously noticed how soft her hands were and how her accent had a tinge of Irish as she spoke.

“Lena Luthor.”


End file.
